Ciel's Confession
by XxOtakuDemonxX
Summary: The Young Master is finally revealing his love for the butler? Will Sebastian feel the same way? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm Otaku! This is my first story, please read. Comment on things I could improve on, thank you.**

* * *

Ciel's Confession

Chapter 1

The Young Master sat in the bath as I washed his hair, massaging his scalp with soap. "Tilt your head forward, Master." The small boy did as he was told, and tilted his head forward, looking down into the soapy water. Warm water splashed over his head, washing off the soap. Water ran down his face, dripping off his chin. "Please stand now, Master." I walked over to the other side of the bathroom, getting a towel for the young boy waiting in the tub. I turned, towel in hand, the Young Master got out of the bath, standing next to it, completely naked.

"Hurry, Sebastian, I'm freezing here." The boy ordered, hugging himself to keep warm. I nodded, and brought him the towel, wrapping it around the small figure. I dried him off, and led him back to his room.

_Even though I am a butler, and Ciel's demon, I cannot help myself as I glanced at the Young Master. Who was naked under the towel. In the three years I served Ciel as a butler, I have grown quite attached to the young boy. Actually, I have grown more than attached to him. So more that I longed to..._

"Sebastian! Are you going to stand there all day?" The boy snapped. I blinked, realizing that I was lost in my thoughts. I cleared my throat, "No, sorry, Young Master" I got ready his nightgown as the Young Master sat annoyed on the edge of the bed. "Tch," he scoffed, pulling the towel tighter around him. I couldn't help myself, and I smiled.

_Seeing him like this reminded me of a child whining. It was quite adorable seeing him in such a state. Adorable, eh?_

I hid my smile and walked over to where he was waiting. He looked away, not quite mad, more like embarrassed. He let the towel fall, leaving him naked, sitting on the bed, looking much like a small child.

"...esbastian," He murmured under his breath. He added more, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, even with my exceptional hearing. "What was that, My Lord? Did you say something?" I asked, turning to him. His whole face turned red, and he held out his hand, gesturing for me to come closer. I stepped forward, and looked at him, quite confused. He shook his head wildly, he wagged his index finger, signaling me to come even closer. I did so, so close, that his pale leg brushed against mine.

_Why would the master want me so close? And naked in that case. Wait...was that-?_

"Sebastian...lean down." His voice was barely above a whisper, quiet, even for the master. "Might I ask-" I started, but was cut off by the boy. "Just do as you're told, demon!" He shouted. I looked at him, quite shocked. "Yes, my lord." I leaned down, face to face with Young Master. He looked at me with his mismatched eyes, blue and purple orbs staring into my red ones.

He slowly reached out, and touched my cheek, with his free hand, he grabbed my tie, and pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

**Did you like it? This is the first chapter, so there will be more. I'll try my best for you awesome people. Comment please, thank you. And I will have the next chapter out sometime next week.**


	2. Ciel

**Second chapter of Ciel's Confession (sorry for the confusion, that is of you saw it, stupid me) Warning: Hot yaoi between a sexy, demon butler and his Young Master, who is 13, if you're not okay with it, leave, now. Otherwise, read this love story.**

* * *

Ciel's Confession

Chapter 2

He slowly reached out, and touched my cheek, with his free hand, he grabbed my tie, and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened, surprised at what the Young Master was doing. His small, soft lips were gentle on mine.

_This. This is what I longed for. From the Young Master. To do this kind of thing with him..though he was the one taking control. He was the one to kiss me. He had more guts than me to do such a thing._

I slowly eased into it, trying not to rush anything and scare off the young boy. I kissed him back, leaning in closer. "Mmmf..Sebastian." The small boy moaned.

_Ah, that was music to my ears. To hear such a thing from the master. That's what I wanted hear from him. I want to make him moan more, louder, and with pleasure._

He pulled back, panting, his face flustered and red. Then he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me, he landed on his back, me on top of him. "Se-Sebastian, I want you to..." He trailed off, looking away nervously. I raised a eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. "Iwantyoutotakeme!" He shouted quickly, but I could make out every word.

"Take you as in what, Master?" I asked, hoping what I thought it was. "Take me as in..I want you to have..your way with me." He said, he sounding shy and embarrassed. My breath caught in my throat - even though demons do not need to breath - almost making me choke. "Are you sure, Young Master?" I asked, making sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Yes, and that is an order, Sebastian. Will you do it?" The young boy asked. "Yes, my lord. I will make it gentle as possible." I said, placing my hand over my non-existence heart. "No, don't treat me like a child, Sebastian. Take me as you will, don't hold back, that is an order." The boy said. "Yes, my lord." I smiled.

I bit the tip of my glove, slowly pulling it off with my teeth, then tossing it aside, doing the same to the other glove. The Young Master was already naked, his body tense underneath me. I reached out and rubbed his small, pink nubs on his chest. He heard Ciel gasp as I pinched, squeezed, and rubbed them. I smiled and leaned down, and kissed one before licking it, twirling it around my tongue. The Earl moaned softly as his nipples were being sucked, nipped, and licked. I chuckled, looking up at the master, cheeks bright red, and his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

My hands made their way down the boy's body, sliding over his pale, smooth skin. Ciel's body tense under my touch. I lowered down, my head stopped over the boy's private area. I took the small member in my hand, and slowly started pumping him. "Mmm...ahh...Sebas-!" The boy moaned loudly at his touch, moving his hips in beat. I licked my lips, leaned down and kissed the tip of the boys cock. Then took it into his mouth, deep throating his member. Licking up and down the sides, bobbing my head, sucking on the master's cock. I took the boy's small balls in my other hand, squeezing them gently.

"Mmm, ahhh...no...if you keep doing that..I'm going...going to...Sebastian!" The boy arched his back, pushing his member deeper into Sebastian's mouth and came. Strings of cum flowed down my throat.

_It tastes so sweet. Just like I expected it to be. Sweet, with a bitter aftertaste._

I gulped down the last of the sweet cum, licking my lips hungrily. The boy panted, his member now limp. "We're not done yet, Young Master." I chuckled, and started to undress. Slipping out of my usual uniform.

My own member was already hard from pleasuring the Young Master. I heard the young boy gasp, "That...is-is it going to hurt?" I smiled, "Only for a while, but it will become pleasent shortly." I assured him. He gulped, and nodded. I spit into my hand, and began jerking myself off. I moaned softly, feeling precum spill over my fingers. I stopped, and looked up at the Young Master, he nodded, signaling for me to continue.

I brought down my member to the boy's puckered entrance. I pushed the tip in, and a small grunt escaped from my masters lips. I continued to push the rest in until it was all the way inside.

_He was so tight. It felt like it was pulling me in. Wet heat surrounded my member, and I could barely control myself as it is._

I pulled out, and thrusted back in. "Ahh! Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, tears were in his eyes, a pained expression on his face. His member twitched, getting hard again. I pulled back out and thrusted in, harder than before. Pounding him, thrusting into him again and again.

_I couldn't contain myself. I needed more of him. More of this._

The young boy moaned aloud, so loud, anyone could've heard him if they were standing in the hallway. I couldn't care less, I couldn't stop. I thrusted in deep, "AHHH! No, not ther-I'm cumming!" The boy shouted, his arched his back and came. White cum shot out and spilled onto Ciel's stomach. _Not there? Was that his sensistive spot? Heh, this could be fun. _

I pulled back out, pushed it in, hitting the same spot. "Mnnn! Nooo! Sebas-Not there!" I smiled, I could use this to my advantage. With every thrust, I continued to his spot, making him moan loudly, his back arching. "Mmmm, yes...more, Sebastian." The boy moaned, moving his hips with mine.

He felt so tight, going deep inside him. I leaned down and planted a kiss on his soft lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. "Mmmf...nnn." His moans muffled. My tongue traced the seam of his lips, wanting to go inside and taste him. He parted his lip, I let my tongue slip inside. I pulled back, looking at his face, pain mixed with pleasure, a deep scarlet coloured his cheeks. His sweet crys escaping from his small lips.

"Young Master..I'm going...to cum." I grunted. He reached up, putting his hands into my hair, tangling his fingers in my long black locks. "Cum...for me, Sebastian." He moaned. I pushed in deep into him and came. White hot strings of cum coated the insides of Ciel. "Ahhhh! Sebastian!" He screamed, his back arching, body shaking.

I pulled out and rolled over next to him. He was breathing heavily, his eyes lustful, face quite red. I touched his cheek, and wiped away a stray tear with my thumb. "Are you okay, Young Master?" I asked. He smiled, taking my hand in his, "I'm fine, but can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Did you do this because I asked you to, or because you wanted to?" His smile gone.I took both of hands, holding them tightly, "Young Master, I did this because you asked," He gasped, tears filled his eyes. "You didn't let me finish, as your demon, I am to follow your every order. Although, Young Master, I've always wanted to do this with you, for quite some time." I finished.

"I-I'm so happy, Sebastian. I've always l-l" He looked away, embarrassed. I smiled, "Young Master, are you trying to say you love me? He turned away, his back towards me. "Hmph, I'm tired, and...will you stay with me till I wake up?" The boy asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, My Lord." I closed my eyes, as the Young Master moved closer to me. "Goodnight, Young Master."

The End

* * *

**That is the end of Ciel's Confession. Reviews anyone? Starting on my new story, wanna sneak peek? Of course you do!**

**Young and handsome, 16 year old Ciel Phantomhive starts a new year at a prestigious highschool of Weston. His body is undergoing some ****_changes_**** he can't handle. Will his new Health teacher be able to help?**


End file.
